Stranger Things
by Super MKatR
Summary: This is a story about Hermione in her point of view. Things happen very differently in my version.


**Stranger Things**

(AN- This one shot is in response to someone requesting a a specific pairing. I won't tell you now as I want it to be a surprise. Anyway there will be a little language and a sex scene, nothing too graphic. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for this fun idea. I hope you enjoy. Read and please leave friendly reviews.)

**September 19, 1979**

"_Bella, push, it's almost over." _I told myself. In tears, I pushed one more time and caught my baby, cleaned her, wrapped her and held her in my arms. "_My little girl, it is not safe for us right now but I will watch over you." _As I cradled my little bundle in my arms I remembered that awful night. He forced himself on me and muffled my screams with a wave of his wand. "You will not tell a soul," he said, "or I will find you and I will kill you. You are nothing but a whore for siding with HIM." The dark lord had warned me about him, but I didn't listen and now I am forced to part with my daughter.

**A few days later**

I found a muggle couple who had tried desperately to have children and failed. I had no choice, so I knocked on their door. "Hello, are you the Grangers?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "My name is Bellatrix. I was raped and I am afraid my baby is not safe. I will want to see her from time to time. There are some things I want to teach her when she is old enough, but would you be willing to adopt her?" They did not hesitate but opened their arms; they could feel her magic and looked at me questioningly. "She is a very special child and in a few years I will come back and tell you more, but for now take care of my little Hermione. They nodded and I apparated away.

**Six years later, Hermione POV**

Today was my birthday, I was so excited. I jumped out of bed and few down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom and dad were waiting. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." I giggled with glee as I saw my birthday breakfast and a cake laid out on the table. My dad handed me my first present of the day, "go ahead and open it, sweetheart."

It was my very own copy of Sherlock Holmes. "Thank you so much."

"Our little bookworm, it's amazing that you are already reading so good at six. Now eat up. We have a visitor coming soon."

"Visitor?"

My parents just gave each other a look of forlorn and I knew not to press it. After breakfast, my parents took me to the front room to open more gifts and then there was a knock at the door. Father sighed, "Hermione, sweetheart, there is someone very important you need to meet." I stood and walked with my parents to the door. Suddenly I felt like my life was about to change shape.

The door opened and I was astonished to find a women that looked a lot like me, green eyes and long straight black hair. "Happy Birthday, Hermione. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange and I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

I nodded and smiled at how she greeted me like a princess and kissed my hand. "Come in and have a seat, would you like some tea?" My mom said, hugging the woman.

"Yes please. Hermione, show me your presents." This had me excited. I took her hand and rushed her into the sitting room. When my parents came and sat down, dad took my hand.

"Hermione, Bellatrix is not just some stranger. She came to our doorstep six years ago asking for our help. Bellatrix gave birth to you."

I gasped, "You are my Mum? Why didn't you keep me?"

"Dearest, I wanted to. There were bad people and I wanted to keep you safe. I'm afraid it's not much better these days so we will have to keep all this secret. There is a lot for you to learn, Hermione. Are you ready?"

I steeled myself and nodded.

"You are borne into a pureblood wizarding family. You are a witch just like me. I will begin teaching you from now on and when you are eleven you will go to a wizarding school known as Hogwarts. Those with no magic like your adoptive parents are known as muggles. Now listen, it is important that as you grow up and go to Hogwarts that you are known as a muggleborn witch. It won't be easy and we will have to disguise you, but it is necessary for awhile."

I asked about my birth father and she told me the story. With tears in my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Oh Mum, I am sorry. Please never leave."

"Honey, I cannot stay but we will see each other everyday for lessons." She handed me a box. Inside was a locket. Inside was a picture of her and one of a man with blonde hair and he was smiling. The pictures moved much to my surprise.

"Who is the man?"

"I don't know, Hermione. That locket is charmed to show you your mate, but no one else can see it but you and your mate. The fox on the front is my animagus. I can transform into that animal. The fox is clever and sassy much like myself and from what I hear from your adoptive parents, quite like you as well. It's much too soon to tell, but you may as well be a fox like animagus. Anyway, now I will give you your glamours which you will use from now on in the wizarding world, they will disguise your true appearance. I will also use glamours when we are together so we can't be seen together. It is time to take you to Diagon Alley to retrieve everything you need for your lessons.

She waved her wand and changed her appearance and then mine. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with frizzy curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Wow, so different! Is this how I have to look from now on?"

"In the wizarding world, yes I'm afraid. Now are you ready?"

I nodded and we stepped out after she promised to have me home by bedtime. She held me close, "Now side along apparition is not fun but as we aren't connected by floo, we'll have to use this method." Suddenly I felt a tug on my belly button and in a whirlwind we appeared on the street on a magical place. My eyes had to be as big as saucers as I took in this place known as diagon alley. "What is floo, Mum?"

"I'll show you sometime, but for now hmm, let's see. Normally we would go to the bank, but as we must be careful, I already brought money. I know, we'll get you an owl for correspondence and then some potions ingredients and of course books."

"I love books!"

"Judging by your birthday presents, I could tell. It's a good thing too, because there will be a lot for you to read."

I enjoyed the day just getting to know my Mum and browsing through books, taking in all the information I could in one day. Too soon, it was time to go home. We apparated back to the house. She removed our glamours and pointed to my locket. "The emerald in the back is charmed, so when pressed takes you directly to me. I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will be sure and teach her regular lessons as well so you don't have to worry about her schooling. If you need anything, send a message with the owl." Then with a pop, she was gone.

**August 18, 1991**

I was so excited I couldn't sleep last night knowing that today I would get my first Hogwarts letter. Since I was thought to be muggleborn it was to be hand delivered, so I put on my glamours as Mum had taught me. I tied my hair in a ponytail and bounced down the stairs, "Morning mom and dad. Today is the day!"

"Morning Hermione. We are so proud of you, dear."

"Thank you for taking me in and raising me. I will miss you both when I'm at school." They kissed my forehead and we sat down for breakfast. At half past nine there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. There was a tall elderly man with half moon spectacles and long white beard standing before me. I didn't know quite how good my occulamency was, but I had a feeling I should shield anyway. "Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Granger I presume?"

"That's me. I smiled."

"I am Albus Dumbledore, may I come in?" I let him in and without seating he handed my letter over, "You my dear are a witch and you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning this fall. I am the Headmaster."

I opened my letter and began reading. As I did so, I could feel pressure on my brain and I knew he was trying to read me. I maintained my shield but did not change my stance or expression so he could not gather anything from me. It stopped after a few minutes and I guess he decided that there was nothing to glean from the probing. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I would love to come and learn at your school. I said with a curtsy."

"Delightful, we look forward to your stay. Have a good day."

When he was gone I dropped my shield and collapsed on the sofa with a sigh.

"What is it dear?"

"I don't trust him. I don't have any choice but to go and pretend that all is well. I'll be fine and I will owl you all the time. Can I go see Mum?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Gather all your things. Bella told us that from now to your departure, you are staying with her. She has important things to prepare you for and we want to make sure you are a ready as you can be to face this."

"Thank you mom and dad. I packed my bag, dropped my glamours and pressed the emerald on my locket.

"Hello darling." Mum greeted me. "I'm assuming you received your letter?"

"I did and you won't believe who brought it. Albus Dumbledore."

Mum hissed, "That man, did he try to probe you?"

"Yes I can see why you don't trust him."

"You got it pumpkin now get comfortable because we need to discuss the whole story up to the time just before you were born." Mum told me about the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters (of which she was a part), Dumbledore, the Potters, the Order and of who I would be encountering at Hogwarts. She told me that Dumbledore would try to take Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, under his wing and convince him that Voldemort and his followers killed his parents. However, I new that it was Dumbledore himself that betrayed and murdered them, Voldemort tried to stop him from killing Harry. Albus ducked and the curse hit, destroying the Dark Lord for the time being.

Mum told me that no matter what house I was in, I should befriend Harry and try to lead him back the right direction. "But what if I don't succeed?"

"Sweetie, just remember it's not all on you. Your main focus is your education and coming home alive. Also, avoid associating with the Weasleys, they are part of the Order and bloodtraitors." In the last bit of time we had, I strengthened my Occulamency, got my wand and found my animagus which was indeed a fox. I had already learned so many spells without my wand but I practiced with it anyway.

**September 1, 1991**

Finally it was time for me to board the train. With our glamours on, we ran to the platform, hugged goodbye and I leapt onto the train. I bumped into a blond-haired boy on the way on, "Sorry my bad."

"Just don't let it happen again, did you know that Harry Potter is on this train?"

"I thought so, maybe we should go say hi."

We walked through until we found a small raven-haired boy sitting along in a compartment. "Hello, are you Harry Potter? I am Draco Malfoy." They shook hands and I noticed that a natural chemistry formed between the two.

Harry looked to me after a second, "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." Draco froze and I knew he thought I was a muggleborn. " Before you say anything, I know what your family thinks and they don't have to know we were friendly to each other. Harry, the sorting hat will tell you where you should go, personally go with your gut but Gryffindor would not be your best option."

Just then a red headed boy flew into the compartment, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy, Neville has lost one. Blimey, you are Harry Potter! I am Ron Weasley. I had to suppress a scowl. I just hope Draco would keep Harry under his wing if I couldn't. Weasley scanned the rest of our faces and scowled at Draco. "Malfoy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your scum friends?"

I stood before anyone could start hexing, "Hermione Granger. You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." I said as I spelled away the spot with a wave of my hand. I made to leave to put my robes on.

"Granger." I turned to see conflict on Draco's face. I glanced at Harry who watching watching and I shook my head at Draco and left.

Returning to from changing, Ron caught up to me. "Oy, Hermione. What are you playing at? You are muggleborn. The Malfoy's are a bunch of blood supremacists. Just like you-know-who, and he killed…"

"I know the story, Ronald Weasley." I rolled my eyes. "You should change into you robes." I strolled past him and went to sit down.

Harry found me after awhile. "I met Draco's friends. They are okay. They told me of the houses and all. I just don't know but Draco and Ron don't seem to get along. I think Ron is funny, but Draco is different and he seemed to snub you, why?"

"Harry, I am muggleborn."

The realization dawned on his face. "Well is that really necessary, all that prejudice?" I shrugged and stared out the window the remainder of the journey.

The sorting ceremony was beginning and I did everything I could while waiting to not look up at the headmaster, but I was curious to get a look at the other staff sitting at the head table. I was thankful that my name wasn't too soon or near the last. Finally I heard them call "Granger, Hermione." I walked up to the stool and sat. Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"_Good evening, Miss. Lestrange."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "I just do but you have some reason for keeping it secret. Your family is mostly Slytherin the whole lot of them, but your cover would not do well there. You have the brains for Ravenclaw. No, you should be in Gryffindor where you can keep your ear to the ground."_

_ "But…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. I growled at it but took my place amongst my new house. The sorting continued, of course Draco was Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." I watched as he took his seat and scrunched his face in concentration.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it called out. Of course, I should have known. Harry came and sat beside me and whispered in my ear. "I tried."

Once the sorting hat was through, Dumbledore got up and spoke a few words and dinner appeared.

**Year Four**

Mum was pacing the floor in anticipation. "Mum, what's going on?" Sirius Black escaped Azkaban last year you know. Well, my husband and his brother are still there and I am worried, if they escape…"

"Mum, I'm more worried about Harry, what if he tries to kill the Dark Lard when he returns?"

"That won't happen, but he returns, we all return. He'll want to retrieve his followers. He may find out about you."

"If he does, you tell him the truth, he will understand and it may help to our advantage over my father and even Dumbledore."

Mum's face lit up, "You are brilliant. I will consider all this. Just be careful."

"I will as always, mum." I left the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade and made my way to the castle.

A day after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, I received an owl from Mum telling me to return asap. There wasn't much going on so I asked Professor Mcgonagall if I could be excused for the day. She told me I could so I excused myself and pushed the emerald. Immediately I was in my mother's arms, "Dear there is someone I would like you to meet. You can drop your glamours." I did so and followed her into the drawing room. There sat before me the Dark Lord.

I dropped to the floor. "My Lord."

"Rise Hermione. My, you look so much like your mother. You have both been faithful and I am proud of you for maintaining such a facade so long. I think it must be degrading to pose as a muggleborn."

"Yes, My Lord, but I will do it as long as as needed."

"I have considered this, plans are in the works to retrieve my followers from Azkaban and shortly thereafter helping destroy your father, then you can drop your cover."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"There is one more thing, Hermione. I would so much like for you to take your place beside your mother. Would you like that?"

I couldn't believe my ears. He wanted me to be a death eater. "I would love to, my Lord."

"I sense hesitancy."

"Only because of my cover."

"Ah. Yes well, I will make the mark to where it is unseen until you drop your glamours, would that suffice?" I nodded and I glanced at my mother who was beaming as I held out my arm to receive the dark mark. I felt little pain, but pride in taking my place amongst the dark lord's followers. "When we have meetings you will cloak yourself so that no one here can see you until all is safe. I know you will do well in helping me bring down Dumbledore. We will meet soon to discuss how to win over Harry Potter."

We were excused and the dark lord left our home to visit the Malfoy's. "Mum, I did it!"

She smiled, "He is pleased with you, I am so proud of you. I have one question before you go."

"Yes, mum?"

"Your mate, have you met them yet?"

"I have in a way. I have seen him, but keeping my cover complicates things a little." She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Hermione, the time will come. Besides, you are only fifteen."

"Yes, mum. I know. But for now, lets just enjoy the afternoon. I miss being on my broom. Let's go flying." I said as I wordlessly summoned two Firebolts. We spent the afternoon soaring through the air. Mum cackled with glee it made me feel great that she was happy. I hoped that she would get her revenge soon.

**Year Five**

Before leaving, on instinct I sent an anonymous letter by owl to Harry telling him to be wary. People are not always as they seem, including the headmaster. I had to help him to think on his own. There were too many influences swaying him the wrong direction, blinding him from the truth. Due to circumstances, they closed school early for the summer holidays. I went to the Burrow as was planned for my cover to spend my time learning more about the Order.

Ginny Weasley met me at the door, "Mione, good to see you."

Ron saw me next, "Don't you have any luggage?"

"No Ron, never have needed it." I opened my handbag, "Accio Sherlock Holmes." It flew into my hand. "I have everything I need."

"Wicked."

I rolled my eyes and followed Ginny upstairs to her room that we shared. "You know Hermione, I have liked Harry forever, but he just doesn't seem to notice."

"Ginny, he wouldn't ever notice any girl I'm afraid."

"You mean?"

"Yes, he told me last year wham I asked him why he wasn't asking anyone to the ball. I promised not to tell anyone, so it stays in this room."

"Scouts honor."

"What about you? Do you have you eye on anyone?"

"Certainly, but who would want a dowdy brown-eyed little muggleborn, honestly."

"Mione, don't give me that. Besides I can see there is something more to you than meets the eyes. I just can't put my finger on it." Ginny was perceptive, that was for sure. I would have to be extra careful around her.

Harry did seem to heed my warning a little. I stole away for death eater meetings whenever I could. Every time I got to see my mate, I studied him. Anything would help, really. By the end of the year, the Dark Lord had used Harry's love for his godfather and the secret of the prophecy to lure him to the ministry of magic. It was meant to help get Harry on our side but he was even more adamant in fighting, believing all the bs Dumbledore fed him. However there were too many witnesses. One good thing cam of it as mother got her revenge on the same night. Finally, I could drop my cover, as Mum explained what happened to her husband and Rodolphus accepted me as his own. Now that I was sixteen, I was able to apparate out of the house. I apparated to Hogsmeade for a little time to be myself without my glamours.

Once in Hogsmeade, I strolled around minding myself as I did look a lot like my mother. I picked up my pace when I noticed Draco was here with his friends, wandering into the Three Broomsticks. I followed them in. Blaise noticed me and sauntered over to greet me. "Hello beautiful."

"Zabini."

"Now how is it you know me when I don't know your name." He asked, surprised.

"Now that would be telling, besides you aren't my type even if you look like a lot of fun. I better be off."

"Wait…"

I exited and wandered down an alley and changed my glamour back. Just as I suspected, Blaise had gathered the boys and were looking for me.

Draco spotted me first. "What the hell are you doing here, mudblood?"

"Tsk-tsk, come now Draco. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Say it isn't so."

"My mother abandoned us like the bitch she is so I wouldn't actually. Give my regards to Weasel."

I waited until their backs were turned and dropped the glamour. "You were looking for someone, weren't you?"

Blaise's eyes dropped out of their sockets. Draco squinted at me, "Granger? But…"

"Actually, it's Lestrange. I am a pureblood by birth like you all. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" I told them all the story from beginning to end about my Mum. "So my Mum got her revenge and killed Sirius Black for raping and threatening her all those years ago.

"I'm sorry for treating you like we did."

"I understand why you did. I would have done the same thing. But I'm not going to hide who I am anymore. The dark lord promised I could drop the glamours and be of use while at Hogwarts, not that I really need to learn anything more."

"The dark lord spoke with you?"

I pulled up my sleeve, revealing my mark with pride. I enjoyed being ogled at for the time. "Now how about we go eat something, I'm starving."

As we were finished eating, Draco and I split up with the rest of the boys to talk about some things. "Soon you will be asked to join. I have already spoken to him about it. We will work together." He nodded and Harry ran up to us. "Dragon, hey." They kissed and my eyes went wide.

Draco smiled and turned to me, "You do know that I'm part Veela? Well, after my birthday I grew restless and started searching. I found that I needed to find my mate. Well I did. Harry, what conclusion did you come to. I see you have accepted me."

Harry nodded. "I did some sneaking around with my father's cloak and discovered there are a lot of things I was blinded to. Sirius Black was not my godfather and he did betray my parents. More importantly Dumbledore killed them, my parents. I want to help bring him down."

"What made you change your mind about it all?"

"A message I had received anonymously and Hermione of course. Though I don't know how much I can trust her being a muggleborn and friends with the Weasleys."

It was time I said something, "Didn't I tell you that Gryffindor was not the best choice?" Harry looked at me.

"Who is this, Dragon?"

"Harry, meet Hermione Lestrange."

Harry ogled at me as I told the story again and this time he understood and we made plans for how we were going to help the Dark Lord.

Draco inhaled sharply, "I know, Father!"

I smirked, "Yes, I suppose you are right. He won't recognize me though, I usually stayed under a cloak and hood."

"Alright, well here goes. One two…"

We were in Draco's wing of the manor and we followed him through the halls. We came to the drawing room where he knocked on the door. "Come in." As soon as we walked through the door we bowed. Lucius had his wand up, "What is the meaning of this?"

I smiled at the dark lord when he looked at me, "Lucius it would seem that we have won over young Mr. Potter. Thank you Hermione and Draco."

"My Lord," we said simultaneously as we rose and my eyes came to meet Lucius' and I grinned. "I am Hermione Lestrange, you wouldn't recognize me from the meetings."

Lucius glanced at the Dark Lord who nodded and then looked back at us. "How did you come to be convinced, Mr. Potter?"

"Hermione did her job well covering as a muggleborn and sent multiple hints my way. Then only recently, your son's Veela heritage pulled him to me. I accepted."

"Hermione, I can see you look like your mother, but what of your father, Rodolphus never mentioned a child."

"Mum was raped by Sirius and fell pregnant and sent me to live with a muggle family to be able to pose as a muggleborn. She came to me on my sixth birthday and started teaching me everyday until I went to Hogwarts. She gave me this locket to be able to go see her."

Lucius looked as if he was processing all of this information then he gazed at me a moment. I felt a stir deep in me and then a little tug. I wondered if he felt it, as well. "May I see your locket?" I handed it to him. "The fox of course, are you able to take on that shape?"

I nodded.

"I am a snow fox, myself." He said as he opened it. Realization registered on his face and a small puff of smoke emitted from the locket in the shape of a heart. He put my necklace back over my head wrapped me up in a hug. I breathed in his scent and held on as if he were a life-force.

The dark lord started chuckling, bringing us immediately out of our reverie.

"My Lord?"

"Lucius, I will go. You need to get to know your mate as does Draco and Harry. We will meet on other matters soon. I will call on you in due time. Good evening." He chuckled as he apparated away.

I sent an owl to tell mum where I was and what happened so that she wouldn't worry. We walked to the dining hall and had some tea, then Draco went off with Harry for some time alone, leaving me along with Lucius. "Hermione, you knew I was your mate for a long time and you couldn't say anything."

"It wasn't easy playing the part I did. But it was for safety and for helping the dark lord. After he returned, he talked with my mum and I. He promised me that it would be over soon and that gave me hope. Plus as a death eater, I was able to sneak peeks at you during the meetings."

He nodded and helped me up and we walked through the halls. "Draco said that you showed a lot of power and were very clever at school. Bella must have trained you up rather well."

"She taught me everyday, made sure I learned everything I could. I had to show a lot of restraint at school. I know more magic than I let on, especially for someone my age." We reached the end of the hall and their was a double doorway. Lucius seemed to debate over something. "Lucius, I am the age of consent. As mates, age is not really an issue. You need this and I want this, too."

He studied my eyes and I smiled reassuringly. "Hermione," he breathed and pulled me into the room. He pulled my body to his in a searing kiss. He new this was all a first for me so he was gentle and slow, but I was desperate for him to take me. "Mione, I have to make sure and do this right. I don't want to hurt you." I nodded. Once we were naked, he laid me on the bed. "You are so beautiful, my love." He kissed me and worked his way all over my body and downward until he spread my legs. "You are so wet, Hermione." She smiled and then he began to kiss and lick and suck between my thighs. I moaned as the sensations shot through and built immense pressure in my belly so I thought I might burst. "Come, Mione, come for me." My orgasm rocked through my whole body and he crawled back up to me on he knees. I shivered as I saw his erection and gasped at his size. He smirked and then looked at me seriously, "It will hurt only at first. Talk to me, you control this moment." I nodded. He lined up and thrust in. I cried out and he stopped. He was waiting more me to adjust. He filled me so completely. Soon the pain started to subside.

"Move Lucius." Slowly he began to thrust inside me and the friction was starting that building again. "Oh Merlin. Lucius, faster, please."

"Mione! You feel so good." Soon we were coming together and in the last few thrusts we marked each other resulting in another orgasm. We huddled together with him still inside. He said something that made me giggle and the movement resulted in us having sex again, once again marking each other. This time we separated and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and with it brought Mum and Rodolphus to the Malfoy manor. We dressed and met them with Draco and Harry in the dining room for breakfast. Mum ran to me and threw her arms around me. "Hermione, baby, I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Mum. I love you."

"And Harry with Drake. So much excitement. Harry, I hope you don't harbor any hurt feelings about Sirius."

He shook his head, "No, Mrs. Lestrange. I understand everything now and I am glad that he is gone."

Rodolphus suddenly burst out laughing and we all stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "Sorry, it just struck me that there are now two new Malfoys."

Lucius gasped, "that's right. When magical mates bond and mark each other they become as one. We are married. Unfortunately you'll have to go back to school until we can wrap all this up. But we'll get away to see each other as much as we can.

"But for now, we have the Summer. When we are at school, Draco and I will be head boy and girl making things a lot simpler for us."

"Right you are Hermione," came a voice entering the room. We bowed as the dark lord made his entrance. "Harry and Draco, would you like to receive concealable marks like Hermione?"

"Yes my lord," they bowed and each in turn were given their marks.

The rest of the day was spent making plans before an official Death Eater meeting that night where I no longer had to cover up my appearance. Lucius sat on his right and mum on his left. I sat beside Lucius. Harry beside me and Draco next to Rodolphus who sat next to mum. Once the meeting was concluded and everyone had gone home, we retreated to our regular dining hall for dinner. After dinner, I kissed mum goodbye and she promised to send all my things in a bag by owl.

**Year Six **

Parting with Lucius after the Summer together was the hardest thing I had to do, but we had a job to do and we were going to do it. Dumbledore had hired Slughorn to teach potions. Slughorn was known to form clubs for his favorite and most famous and powerful students. We were going to get in that club. Then with the club members as witnesses, we were going to get a confession from Dumbledore. The death eaters let in through the vanishing cabinets would cause a distraction as Harry killed Dumbledore. The easy part was getting into the club and that we all did with ease. Luckily Ginny Weasley was in there too making her witness rather credible. Draco worked with his buddies in getting the cabinets in working order. Everyone at Hogwarts was shocked when I returned. I was a different Hermione, although I kept the name Granger at school, that was imperative.

Professor Snape was our DADA professor due to Slughorn's placement in potions. Harry met me in the common room after Professor Dumbledore had had a meeting with him. "Mione, Dumbledore is asking me to get friendly with Slughorn saying that he has information that would be beneficial in taking down Voldemort. That man and his search for power has no limits. Are you in place with Severus?"

"I will get detention today and ask for his help."

"How are you doing? Its hard enough when Draco can't get away from the dungeons some nights."

I sighed, "I miss him terribly." Harry gave me a hug just as Ginny walked in, "Harry, Mione, we have a Slughorn meeting tonight. Am I missing something?" She said looking between us.

Harry laughed. "No. Ew, no offense Granger."

"None taken."

Ginny giggled, "Any boys catch your fancy?"

"Only one takes my breath away, literally." He held up his hand and kissed it.

"Okay, now that is more than I needed to hear and see. Let's get to classes."

I intentionally arrived for DADA ten minutes late and Severus sneered as he dished out my detention. After dinner I made made way to his office. I knocked on the door and entered, "Miss Granger, here for detention. I must say I am surprised at you for being late to class."

"That was intentional Severus as I have a favor to ask. He glared at me and then he recognized me. "Let me explain, you did see me in the meeting. I am daughter of Bellatrix. As you know of our plans, I will need your help with administration of the Veritaserum for the headmaster."

He nodded, "Very well, Miss Lestrange."

"Mrs. Malfoy, actually."

Severus gaped, "Excuse me? I would know if my godson was getting married."

I chuckled, "You would if there was an actual wedding, and there will be one. We are actually waiting until this is all over. But the bonding has been done." I smirked.

"What else am I missing?"

"Sorry it's too much fun, Draco is bonded to Harry."

"That would mean that you…"

"Lucius is my husband, Severus." He sat in his chair, utterly speechless, as I exited the office for the meeting. Slughorn did indeed announce a party to be held on Sunday evening, New Year's Eve.

Over the rest of the week we made our invites, finished the cabinets and went shopping for our party attire. Finally the night arrived and I was pleased to be seated across from Ginny. I wanted to see her reaction. Finally everyone arrived and Dumbledore blindingly accepted his drink from Severus. We waited the appropriate amount of time and then we forced a change in conversation to the war from before, "Albus, something has been bothering me as of late. That is your arrival at the Potter's home that night."

Dumbledore then realized and I summoned a rope to tied him down. "Professor Dumbledore, is there something we don't know?"

He glared at me, "Plenty."

Severus started the questions. "Was there even a prophecy?"

"I made it up."

"Where was Lord Voldemort the night of the Potter's murder?"

"He was there, trying to save them."

"Where were you?"

Dumbledore huffed, "I was there. I killed James and Lily Potter. Tom tried to curse me to save Harry, instead I ducked and the curse hit Harry."

Harry stood up and shouted with tears in his eyes, "How could you? Why did you? You murdering bastard, and you would let innocent people take the fall. What about me, why do keep asking me to do things?"

"Why Harry my boy, isn't it obvious? I was using you to help bring down Voldemort. I want power and Tom was in my way from the beginning. It really has been too easy."

"Not anymore," Ginny stood up. "My parents and the rest of the order will hear about this. You have no legs to stand on. Crucio."

I was surprised at Ginny a little, but pleased. She was able to cause him some pain. Just then Draco snuck back in his seat and the commotion started as the Death Eaters wreaked havoc. In the mess, Harry and Severus back Dumbledore into an alcove just outside the room. I saw them both produce the cruciatus curse on him. Then there was a flash of green and Dumbledore fell. Harry punched Severus, "How could you, that was my job."

I knew why he did. I pulled Harry away and we all made our way out of the line of fire. Soon the aurors arrived on the scene and the witnesses were called. They told everything they heard and Severus admitted to killing the professor. He took the fall that was inevitable. We all went home and I was reunited with Lucius. A month later, Severus was pardoned and deemed a hero for taking down a war criminal and murderer. Our death eater status was still hated by some, but we continued serving Lord Voldemort. After all, he no longer had a strong opposition standing between him and his goals for the wizarding world, but that is a story for another day.

The Order disbanded and the Weasleys took a long vacation to come to grips with all that had happened. All of them except Ginny, that is, who was dating Blaise and was spending a lot of time at the Malfoy manor. Her reaction to seeing Harry and I there was memorable. They arrived by floo while we were finishing up breakfast. "Drake, I got my girlfriend to come visit…" They stood at the entrance to the dining hall in shock.

Ginny gasped, "What the fuck?"

I giggled, "Hey Gin. Come sit down. Ginny, Harry and I live here." I told her the story of my birth and the mating and finally she understood. "So you and Blaise, huh?"

Ginny beamed, "Mmhmm, we are getting married."

"Congratulations, Ginny and Blaise." I jumped up and hugged my friends.

"What are you going to do about school, Mione?"

"Actually, I took all my exams, so I don't have to return. I am staying right here. I'm going to work in the ministry in the accidental magic department and I'm taking Dumbledore's seat in the Wizengamot."

"So strange, all that has happened in this turn of events."

I chuckled in agreement as I took Lucius' arm and strolled towards the door. "Stranger things have happened."


End file.
